clubpenguinfactsandsecretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aunt Arctic
'''Aunt Arctic '''is Club Penguin news reporter of the Club Penguin Times. She informes everyone at Club Penguin by writing at the newspaper. Some penguins say that she is The Director of the P.S.A. She always like to write at the Club Penguin Times. She made her own advice section Ask Aunt Arctic where penguins get to asked questions to Aunt Arctic. Members and Non-Members penguins can submit a question, joke or a riddle. She owns a Purple Puffle.She is chief editor in The Club Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic is the 2nd oldest mascot in Club Penguin. Ask Aunt Arctic Ever since she first appeared in The Club Penguin Times, anyone can ask her.The penguin can might get a chance to get his/her question at the newspaper. Did you know? *She appeared in Mission 1 *She is the 3rdest hard to find when she goes on parties *She has a Purple Puffle *She is a EPF Agent *She appeared in dot to dot game in the 100 issue of the Club Penguin Times *She practice Card-Jitsu during the Card-Jitsu Party *She is the mascot in the Holiday Party 2011 *She might be The Director *Her favorite seaseon is winter *She is a mascot for the Earth Day Party 2012 *They are rumors that Aunt Arctic and Gary like each other *She is giving her newest background during the Superhero Takeover Quotes *Let's have a tea party! *Oh thank you! *GRUB! *Oh,I remember that! *"Let's have a trivia game! *gives sugar lumps *I am the chief editor of the Club Penguin Times Gallery Aunt Arctic's Player Card Player card aunt arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic's Player Card Aunt Arctic Backgrounds Aunt Arctic's Autograph.jpg|Aunt Arctic's Giveaway Background aunt arctic 2011 autograph backround.jpg|Aunt Arctic's 2011 Autograph Background Aunt Actic Superhero Party B.jpg|Aunt Arctic Newest Background Aunt Arctic's Signature aunt artic's signature.jpg|Aunt Arctic's Signature Aunt Arctic's Stamp Aunt Arctic's Stamp.jpg|Aunt Arctic's Stamp Actions aunt arctic typing at her typewriter.jpg|Aunt Arctic typing at her typewriter aunt arctic sitting.jpg|Aunt Arctic sitting down 142px-Auntarctic1.png|Aunt Arctic flipping pizza 116px-Auntarctic6.png|Aunt Arctic writing an article 161px-Auntarctic7.png|Aunt Arctic dancing 188px-Auntarctic12.png|Aunt Arctic doing an Interview 204px-Auntarctic11.png|Aunt Arctic hugging a newspaper 176px-Auntarctic13.png|Aunt Arctic playing the guitar Aunt Arctic Spotted aunt arctic spoted during the club penguin awards 2010.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during penguin play awards 2010 aunt arctic spotted at the Backstage.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted at the Backstage aunt arctic at the bacstage ..jpg|Aunt Arctic at the Backstage Aunt Arctic spotted during the Holiday Party 2011.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the Holiday Party 2011 Aunt Arctic spooooted during the Holiday Party 2011.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the Holiday Party 2011 aunt arctic spooted during the Earth Day Party 2012.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the Earth Day Party 2012 aunt arctic spotted during the Earth Day Party 2012.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the Earth Day Party 2012 aunt arctic spotted during the earth day party 201g2.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted in the French Server during the Earth Day Party 2012 aunt arctic Sppootted during the Earth Day Party 2012.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the Earth Day Party 2012 AAunt Arctic spotted during the Earth Day Party 2012.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the Earth Day Party 2012 Aunt Arctic at Backstagee.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted at the Backstage Aunt Arctic spppotted during the Earth Day Party 2012.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during the Earth Day Party 2012 Toys aunt arctic plush toy.jpg|Aunt Arctic the plush toy aunt arctic mix'n match toys.jpg|Aunt Arctic Mix'n Match toy Category:Characters